Dreamland
by Sakura Aidou
Summary: Akemi is a twin and an aristocrat vampire. She has 3 siblings, one older, one younger, and her twin brother. It's a crossover between Alice in the Country of Hearts and Vampire Knight. Aidou will be coming in but not until a few chapters in. Not sure what chapter yet.
1. Ace Equals Boyfriend Material?

**Preview: That can't be Ace can it?**

_What time is it? I'm so bored. Why does the clock tick so slowly?_ I thought to myself. I sighed. _This class is so boring. At least it's almost sixth period. Can't wait to paint. I'm almost done with my pop art self-portrait._  
I noticed the time on the clock. It was 1:09. I put my things in my bag and swung it over my shoulder. I stood and went to stand by the door.  
I wasn't into what everyone else was talking about. I wasn't in any cliques or anything. I had a small group of friends with different interests. We had some interests in common like manga, anime, and suggesting new materials to each other. I spent most of my spare time by myself. I also drew in my spare time. I mainly spent my spare time drawing people from Alice in the Country of Hearts. It was mostly Ace.  
The bell rang. I left the class in a hurry. I sort of sped down the hallway, and outside where it was cloudy, grey, overcast. I met up with my friend, Vanessa, who was waiting for me. My other friend, Maria, was taking an AP test. Smart person, who knew.  
"Hey Vanessa. What's up?" I asked coming to her side. "So what was the dream you had about anyway?"  
We started to walk to the other building for our sixth period. Vanessa had math for sixth while I had art.  
"Well, it had you, me, Sebastian, and Ace," she started. "I was talking with Sebastian in the Phantomhive mansion, and he asked me to run an errand for him, and I ran into Ace. We talked for a bit before he realized who I was. Ace told me that he was dating one of my friends. I think he meant you."  
"Interesting. Who knows you might be right that Ace was dating me. See ya tomorrow Vanessa," I said. We split up. I went down the hall and into room 820.  
I put my bag down at my easel desk thing. I went and grabbed a placemat. The placemat was just a big sheet of paper. I set it on my desk. I then went to the drying rack and grabbed my 16 by 20 canvas pop art self-portrait. After I set it down on my desk I went to the drawer where I kept my paints and brushes, went to my desk and started to paint.  
The bell rang letting us know that class was starting. Everyone had to stand at the bell and greet our teacher, Mrs. Armstrong. There were some late students that came in shortly before she shut the door. One of the late students looked like Ace.  
_That can't be Ace can it? I was just talking about him with Vanessa,_ I thought. I gulped.  
I grabbed my Chobani cup and went to the sink to get water to rinse off the brushes; I grabbed a paper towel, went to sit back down and painted.  
For the painting we had to have a color palette. I decided to do something with the color red. It had to have the tints and shades of that color. I always liked the color red for some reason.  
I noticed that Ace was staring at me. I mean he was staring at me passionately. I looked away quickly. _Why am I fazed by the look in his eyes? _I felt my cheeks getting warm.  
I saw the time on the clock, and started putting my materials away. I sighed.  
_How can time fly so fast in this class?_ I asked myself. I swung my bag over my shoulder for the last time of walking to the different classes I had. I went to stand by the door near Mrs. Armstrong's desk.  
The final bell rang letting all of us teens go.  
"See you tomorrow morning for Friday Breakfast Mrs. Armstrong," I said as I waved good-bye.  
"See you tomorrow morning," she responded.


	2. Lovebirds

**Preview: "Have fun lovebirds," Kaori said teasingly.**

Plus a little preview of my OC Sayuri as a child.  
  
I walked through the front door of my home around 3:00. It was quieter than usual. My dad was usually was the first one to greet me.  
I have an older sister, Kaori, my little sister, Sayuri, my twin brother, Daiki, and our father. My whole family is vampires. My father is a Pureblood while our mother was human. It's just our father taking care of us now. My little sister is a Pureblood like our father, while my other siblings and I are Nobles.  
"Sissy your home," a happy, hyper voice called.  
"Sayuri-chan," I said. "It's good to see you. Where's dad? Actually where's our whole family?"  
Sayuri began dragging me to the library. "They're in the library. Someone's here that wants to see you. He says he knows you. He has classes with you onee-san."  
_ How could he have found out where I live? Well, Ace does get lost easily, _I thought. "Did he say who he was?" I asked.  
"His name is Ace. Ace said he worked for a queen. It must be nice working for royalty." My sister sighed.  
I sighed right alongside her. Why is he following me? Does he like me? I'm so confused.  
"Akemi," my father said. "Glad your home."  
"It's good to finally be home," I answered. I saw Ace looking at me with those soft reddish brown eyes. I blushed.  
"What's the matter twin?" Daiki asked coming to my side.  
"Don't worry. I'm fine," I told him. I went and sat down next to my father. I sighed.  
"So Akemi is it?" Ace asked.  
"Yeah," I answered.  
"We'll leave you two alone," my father interrupted. "Love you angel. I'll talk you later."  
I nodded. "Love you too. I'll talk to you guys later." I waved at them.  
"Have fun lovebirds," Kaori said teasingly.  
"Eh?" I said in response.


	3. Akemi Not Ready?

**Preview: It was a slow, deep, passionate kiss.**

_What did my sister mean by that statement? Did she see me get flustered? _I asked myself. I shivered.  
"Are you all right Akemi?" Ace asked putting an arm around me.  
I looked over at him. I didn't even notice him come over and sit down next to me. "Y-yeah I'm fine," I stuttered. My face was getting warm.  
Ace lifted his hand to my face. "You're lying to me aren't you? You're not fine. Looks like something's bothering you."  
"I'm sure I'm fine. I'm not hiding anything," I tried to say calmly.  
Ace leaned in closer. "Then why is your face beet red Akemi-chan?" Ace wiped a stray tear from underneath my left eye.  
My heart skipped a few beats. I could hear the rush of his blood running through his veins. He was so close to me. "Ace what are you doing?" I asked shakily.  
Ace said nothing. He leaned closer, and kissed me. It was a slow, deep, passionate kiss.  
Ace let go slowly. "I love you Akemi. Always have. I loved you since the first time I saw you. That's why I came to find you. I have to know if you feel the same way," Ace whispered.  
_What do I say? He caught me off guard. I don't want to hurt his feelings._ What do I say? I thought. "I don't know what to say. The kiss was so sudden. Please give me some time to figure this out?" I asked. "I'm a little confused. I'm sorry Ace. I'll see you tomorrow at school. I'm really sorry Ace." I stood and started to leave.  
"You haven't told them yet have you?" Ace asked coming to my side. "I guess telling you was a too little soon. I should be the one to apologize."  
Ace gave me a hug. It was nice. "Thanks. I really needed the hug. I haven't told them yet no. My family seemed happy for me. I guess it really wasn't meant to be." I sighed.  
We walked to the front door in silence. I stole quick glances in his direction.  
"If you need me to do anything let me know all right," Ace said before he left.  
I nodded. "I will. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Yeah. Just be careful," he answered. Ace smiled.  
I smiled back. I love his smile. I should tell my family that I broke up with my old boyfriend.  
I felt something brush against my face. "I'll see you tomorrow Akemi-chan."  
"Your leaving already?" A childish voice whined. "Why are you leaving?"  
"Sayuri-chan?" I asked in surprise.  
Ace smiled. "I just wanted to talk to your sister about a few things. I'm behind in some classes, and I thought I'd ask her for help. Don't worry. I'll come visit. If it's all right with your sister."  
Sayuri cried a little bit. "I don't want you to leave."  
"Please don't cry Sayuri-chan," I said. "He'll come back and visit. I promise. Please stop," I begged.  
Ace laughed. "Looks like Akemi does have a slight crush on me. I'll come back. How does this weekend sound?" He asked her.  
It perked my little sister right up. "Really? You mean it? Can he sissy?" She begged.  
"You wouldn't want to make her cry even more?" Ace chimed in.  
I sighed. _I can't say no. It'd mean a lot to my sis. Plus it'd be a good time to see if I actually like him back.  
_ "What's the matter Akemi?" A voice asked.  
I jumped. "I'm fine Kaori."  
"Sissy can't say if Ace can come over this weekend," Sayuri whined.  
"Hey," I said a little annoyed. "I was just thinking about my options. I wouldn't mind if he came over this weekend," I whispered.  
"What was that?" Ace asked.  
"Would you-" I gulped. "Come over this weekend?"  
He smiled at me. "Sure."  
"Akemi," a voice warned. "You should know to ask before inviting someone over."  
"I-I'm sorry father," I answered. I felt an arm wrap around me. "I didn't mean to."  
"It was my fault sir," Ace interrupted. "I was the one that wouldn't stop bugging her until she said yes. Don't blame her. Please forgive me."  
Someone pulled me away from Ace's side. "My twin is already in a relationship. She doesn't need you to break it up. I won't let you take her," Daiki told him.  
"You're blind brother," Kaori sighed.  
"She's right twin," I agreed with her. "I broke up with him earlier this week. He became too possessive. Also way too overpowering."  
"Awww poor sissy. Are going to be okay?" Sayuri asked.  
I looked over at Ace before I said anything, and smiled. "Yeah I think I will be."  
"That's good Akemi," my father said.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Akemi-chan," Ace said. Ace started to go. "Can't wait for the weekend." Ace waved goodbye.  
I watched him walk a bit before I called, "Ace wait up." I ran up behind him and hugged him. "Please don't go. I don't want you to go yet. Please stay. I need you," I cried. "I love you. I mean it. I really do."  
Ace turned to face me. "It's going to be all right Akemi-chan. If you want me to stay I can. Just ask your father before I have to sneak in just to be with you."  
I nodded. "Thanks. I'd like that." I giggled.  
"Akemi it's time to come inside," my father said. "I expect to see you tomorrow by my daughter's side when she comes home."  
"Don't worry sir. I will be. I won't let her out of my sight," Ace answered. He smiled.  
"Dad?" A couple voices asked. "Can Ace stay the night?"  
"Can he father?" I asked. "I don't think Ace has anywhere to go to for tonight."  
"I'll find my back to the castle from here. I don't want to be a burden on you," Ace said.  
I looked at him in confusion. "Please don't go."  
"It seems like all three of my daughters want you to stay. I take it none of you will stop harassing me until I say he can stay here?" Our father asked us.  
We nodded.  
He sighed.  
"Yay Ace can stay. He can stay," Sayuri sang.  
I smiled. _I'm glad he can stay. I really didn't want him to go._


	4. I want Mommy I miss her

**Preview: "Why haven't you shown that you miss her?" He asked me.**

_I'm so happy that Ace can stay. I think I would've lost it if he wasn't near. I probably wouldn't know what to do without him in my life, _I thought. I laid down flat on my stomach, and closed my eyes. I smiled. _Ace makes me so happy. I'm glad I met him._ I giggled like a little school girl.  
"Sis are you going to be okay?" Sayuri asked concerned.  
I sat up. "I'll be fine. Just really happy. There's nothing you need to worry about. Sayuri have you seen dad? I need to ask him something."  
"I think he's still in the library. Dad is still a little mad at you. Are you sure you want to still ask him?"  
"Why is he mad? Is it because I ran after Ace? Or is that I didn't tell him I broke up with my ex?" I asked quietly.  
"Dad didn't say why he was mad."  
A moment of silence passed between me and Sayuri.  
"I better make sure dad is okay. He's been out of it lately. Dad has gotten ticked a lot easier lately," I whispered. "I guess it's that time already."  
Sayuri came over and sat on my bed with me. "What do you mean sissy?"  
I took a deep breath. "Mom passed away around this time. You never knew her. She died shortly after you were born. I think it was like a week after you were born or something like that."  
"No wonder dad is in a bad mood. Is he going to be okay?" She asked.  
"He will be. Just give him some time. Dad probably wonders why I don't show any emotion. It's just that I promised mom that I'd be strong for him. Dad lost it when she died. He really loved her. I'll go make sure he's really okay," I said. I stood up and walked to the door. "You might want to get some sleep Sayuri. Don't worry about father. I'll be there for him."  
Sayuri nodded. "Can I stay in here tonight sissy?"  
"Sure thing. Night sis," I whispered.

I saw dad sitting near the fireplace. He was looking at something. I went to his side.  
"Dad?" I asked quietly. "Are you going to be okay? Sayuri and I are worried about you. Well mainly me, but still. I know you miss her. I do to."  
"Why haven't you shown that you miss her?" He asked me.  
Tears started running down my face. "Dad how can you say that? She made me promise that I would be strong for you." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I was keeping my promise to mom. I'm sorry if it hurt you. I'm sorry daddy. Mom loved you she didn't want you to be even more worried about your kids not having a mother."  
"Did she want you to try and take care of me and your siblings?" My father asked shakily. "Is that why you got a job after school?"  
I nodded. "It is. I'm not sure why she didn't want Kaori to be that person. I don't like being the more responsible one." My voice was still a little shaky. "I can't take it anymore. I need my life back. I'm scared. I don't want to be the responsible one anymore." The tears started rolling down my face again.  
I felt strong arms pull me. "It's going to be okay Akemi. Please don't cry. Calm down angel," my father whispered. "You don't have to be afraid anymore."  
I curled up in my dad's lap. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" I asked after awhile. "Are you really sure everything's going to be okay?"  
My father nodded. "Why don't you quite your after school job and just be a kid? I'll take care of it all. Don't worry about it anymore okay Akemi-chan?"  
I nodded. "Dad may I go to breakfast tomorrow?"  
"Sure angel. I'll drive you there. I love you," my father whispered.  
"I love you too daddy," I answered. "Have I always been your angel? Even when I tried to be strong?"  
"Always have been always will be."  
I smiled. "Thank you daddy."


	5. Sayuri Satsuki Young Profile

Sayuri Profile  
(this profile is when she was younger. I'll change her description for when she's older and going to Cross Academy.)  
Age: 6  
D.O.B: Same as Hanabusa's  
Abilities: Those of Purebloods'; Psychic link to her unbiological twin  
Siblings: Kaori (older sister), Daiki (older brother), Akemi (older sister); Unbiological twin Hanabusa Aidou

Bio: Sayuri is the youngest in her family. She's daddy's little girl. Her father has taken her to an amusement park where she meets the Cheshire cat. Sayuri never knew her mother. Her mother died like a week after she was born. When Sayuri gets older she wonders why her sister Akemi doesn't get along with their father. She never asks because she doesn't want either of them to hate her for asking.

Personality: Outgoing, intelligent, happy, well read, artistic, creative, cool, confident, self-controlled, insecure (at times), and random.

Attitude: Out there, a little rebellious, at times a little too trusting, shows ego.

Likes: Drawing, reading, all around being artistic, being with Hanabusa.

Dislikes: Seeing people fight, violence, unhonest people, people who will use others for gain.


	6. Akemi Profile

Akemi Profile  
Age: 17  
Abilities:  
Siblings: Kaori (older sister), Daiki (twin brother), Sayuri (younger sister)  
Bio: Akemi and her twin, Daiki, are the middle children of the family. She tried to be strong for her family shortly after their mother passed away. Their mother was human and their father is a Pureblood. Akemi blames her father for her mother's death. Akemi feels that her father could've done something to save her so that Sayuri would have a mother. Akemi took on an after school job to help her family. Between school, work, and family she has little to no time for herself.  
Personality: Rebellious (at times), powerful, helpful, blissful, intense at times, ambitious, loving, caring, and kind.  
Dreams: To have a peaceful world. Believes in Headmaster Cross's Pacifism. Luxury, power. Love and peace.  
Attitude: Tendency to be conflicted, emotional, rebellious.  
Likes: Real honest people,  
Dislikes: Violence, Vampire Hunters, not sure how she feels towards Purebloods.


	7. Daiki Profile

Daiki Profile  
Age: 17  
Abilities: Unknown  
Siblings: Kaori (older sister), Akemi(twin sister), Sayuri (younger sister)

Bio: Daiki is protective of his twin, Akemi. He knows that she has been hurting since their mother died. He tries to help Akemi out, but she says she can do it by herself. Daiki worries that Akemi will over work herself, so he helps without her knowing. He went to Cross Academy for a bit before he came back home to help out his twin.

Personality: Rebellious (at times), powerful, helpful, intense at times, ambitious, loving, caring, protective, happy, and kind.  
Attitude: Out there, a little rebellious, at times a little too trusting, shows ego.

Dislikes: Violence, Vampire Hunters, not sure how she feels towards Purebloods, seeing his twin hurt.

Likes: Being around family, his twin happy.


	8. Kaori Profile

Kaori Profile  
Age: 19  
Abilities: Unknown  
Siblings: Daiki (younger brother), Akemi (younger sister), Sayuri (younger sister)

Bio: Kaori is the oldest out of her siblings. She was a mommy's girl. She cares for her family a lot. She has a job to help out. Her and Akemi work at the same place. For awhile it was only the two of them working. Their father was lost, Sayuri was too young to work, and Daiki was at school.


End file.
